Straw Hat Pirates/Miscellaneous
Over the course of the manga, Oda was often asked certain questions about the Straw Hats via the SBS sections. These questions were often about subtle information such as what colors represent the Straw Hats and other similar topics. The following are Oda's answers to such questions. Miscellaneous Information Animal Resemblances In a SBS question, a fan asked what animals would they best resemble. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other animals for the remaining crew members.Chapter 651's color spread depicts each Straw Hat as an animal post-timeskip as well. Some members' animals are changed, (Zoro is depicted as a tiger but according to the SBS he is a shark) but some stay the same (Luffy is drawn as a monkey). Specific Numbers In relation to a SBS question about a shirt Nami wore with the number 3 on it, Oda showed the specific numbers that he uses to represent the Straw Hats. The majority of these numbers are different from the order Luffy's crew joined him. They are instead numbers representing the order of the Straw Hats as a whole. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other numbers for the remaining crew members. Note that the title of the chapter where a member joins is the ordinal number one less than the personal number; for example Zoro joins in Chapter 6, The First. Recently, each Straw Hat got another number, which determined by the order of who arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago. Specific Colors In a SBS question, a fan asked if each of the Straw Hats have specific colors. Oda replied and revealed the specific colors for each member. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other colors for the remaining crew members. Specific Smells In a SBS question, a fan asked Oda that since Chopper had such an amazing blue nose that allows him to identify his fellow crewmates, what do they all smell like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other smells for the remaining crew members. All but Chopper's smell were identified as Chopper cannot tell what he himself smells like. Favorite Type of Island and Season In a SBS question, a fan asked which type of island do each of the Straw Hats like among the different seasonal types of islands in the Grand Line. It was also asked which season of that island do the Straw Hats like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 7 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other islands and seasons for the remaining crew members. Favorite Food In a SBS question, a fan asked what each of the Straw Hats' favorite food were. Oda gave the following as a reply: As a Family In a SBS question, a fan asked if the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be. When this question was first asked, Brook wasn't a member at the time. At a later SBS, Oda provided the answer to which family member would Brook be. Genderswapped In a SBS question, a fan asks what would a genderswapped Straw Hat pirate crew be like, looking at Emporio Ivankov's powers. Oda replies with drawings and quotes for each genderswapped Straw Hat, all except for Brook who is just a skeleton and is unable to show any visible change. Except for Luffy (partly), Zoro and Sanji, they all say their own catchphrases, but modified to be extremely feminine/masculine. Nationalities In a SBS question, a fan asked if the Straw Hats were real, what nationality would they be of. Based on their appearances, Oda gave the following as a reply: Inner Brain In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda what he and the Straw Hats' inner brain looked like. As a reply, Oda wrote: Suited Flower In a SBS question, a fan asked Robin's Voice Actress what flower would suit each of the Straw Hats. The seiyū gave the following combinations: Blood Type In a SBS question, a fan asked Oda what are the Straw Hats' blood types. As a reply, Oda wrote: :Note: In some countries they use ABO, which explains Crocus' blood type: X is equivalent to A; F is to B; S is to O; and XF is to AB. Bathing In a SBS question, a fan asked Oda how often do the Straw Hats bathe. As a reply, Oda wrote: Suited Prefecture In a SBS question, a fan asked which prefecture of Japan would best represent each Straw Hat, Oda wrote:One Piece Manga SBS 72 Sea of origin In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda the order in which the members of the Straw Hat Pirates joined the crew. Oda replied, also giving information about the sea in which each one of the Straw Hats was born in: Least Favorite Food *Monkey D. Luffy: A certain shop's cherry pie *Roronoa Zoro: Chocolate (It's too sweet) *Nami: Orangette *Usopp: Mushrooms *Sanji: Konjac *Tony Tony Chopper: All things spicy (It's not sweet) *Nico Robin: Gum (I can't swallow it) *Franky: Marshmallow (It's not hard) *Brook: Lemon Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces an early concept of the crew was revealed. No changes in particular are seen in Luffy, Zoro, and Nami aside from a few small ones; such as Zoro carrying a bottle of sake on his waist and wearing a dark shirt rather than a white one, and Nami's skirt being a little wavy rather than having straight cuts. * Sanji was supposed to have a somewhat thicker goatee from the beginning. * Usopp was supposed to be a vice captain/sniper that resembled his father more. * Chopper was supposed to be more of a "realistic-looking reindeer". * Robin replaced a man that was supposed to be more of a plant lover than a history lover. * Franky replaced the original midget carpenter. * Brook also was supposed to have a Cavalier hat hat instead of his trademark afro. Trivia *In the manga series "Rurouni Kenshin", the Straw Hats' flag design was used on a bomb to start a vengeance hit on one of the main characters of the series. Before writing "One Piece", Oda worked as an assistant to Nobuhiro Watsuki, the creator of "Rurouni Kenshin". *In the "Scott Pilgrim" graphic novel series, the Straw Hats jolly roger appears on a painting of a ship at a party. *All of the crew members have lost someone whom they loved in the past: Zoro lost his rival and friend; Nami lost her adoptive mother; Usopp lost his mother; Sanji lost his old family at the cruise ship; Chopper lost his father figure; Robin lost her mother, her civilization, and Jaguar D. Saul; Franky lost his mentor; Brook lost his captain and later on his crew; and Luffy lost one of his brothers. *Although she no longer travels with them, the first six crew members (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper) consider Vivi as much of a crew member as any one of them. *Currently, they have at least 200,000,000 in their possession, which is the value of the treasure they got from Thriller Bark. *So far they are the only known pirate crew where each member has a bounty on their head. *In the anime since the Post-War arc, all Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin's olive skin were changed to light skin (in Robin's case to very light skin, similar to Nami's and Sanji's) to match them as they are colored in the manga. *In the SBS Volume 51, Oda said that the Yojijukugo which would best represent the crew is "Unprecedented in history". *On Episode 587, the paper Monet was reading, instead of showing a picture of Sogeking, it showed a picture of Usopp after the 2 year timeskip. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages